


Not So Innocent

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Series: Tree Bros Drabbles! [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor know what he wants, Connor would be bottom or Verse with evan, Evan is insane, Not for the week of heart, Serial Killer, Some description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Evan Hansen was finally caught and brought to prison... Just not for the reason he thought he would. He was arrested for theft rather than the murder he had just committed. Luckily, his handsome cellmate has a pretty good idea of a good time.





	Not So Innocent

Evan thought he had realized how stupid people were, but then they arrested him for theft…

When he had just walked out of a room finishing his latest murder…

They didn’t even think the murder was done by Evan! Only because his damn anxiety kicked in. But he was willing to take the two years in prison compared to the death sentence he was sure to get at some point.

However, all Evan cared about at this point was his handsome cellmate. The man on the bed across from him was sitting up late into the night, picking at his fingernails. He was tall and rather thin, but definitely well built from where his tank top showed his shoulders. His hair was a cinnamon brown and had very light tones of a darker brown and a sort of red-brown thrown in. His eyes were a dark grey-blue and were extremely dull to anything they looked at.

How Evan ended up with this hunk as his prison mate, he didn’t know. Though now his goal was to get out with this hottie next to him.

“E-Evan H-Hansen.” He said, turning to face the man in the dark of their cell. It was close to four am, and the guard on duty was half asleep and too lazy to care if they were talking. “What’s y-your n-name?” He stuttered out, wincing at how pathetic he sounded.

“Connor Murphy. How the hell did someone like you end up in the slammer?” The other asked, turning his head slightly to look at the body laying down across the room.

“W-well, theft. At least a-according t-to official d-documents. But t-that’s the s-smallest t-thing I’ve d-done. I m-may look m-meek, but I’m not w-weak.” He told the other who was now lightly intrigued.

“I’m in for abuse apparently. Although they didn’t check the facts very well. I wasn’t the one who abused, but I had done something worse.” Connor said, smirking. He could make out Evan’s shadow making a waving motion towards him, signaling him to come closer. When he creeped over as to not awaken the now asleep guard, Evan sat up and whispered to him.

“I’m w-who they’ve s-started calling the Missing God of M-Murder. I’ve probably k-killed twice as m-many people as they h-have recorded.” Evan said, smiling cheekily.

“How the hell do you not get caught if you’re really him?” Connor asked skeptically.

“I do it in a room full of knocked out people. And I tend to make sure that at least five have been to most of the murders on a regular basis. And when I’m done I just lay down and pretend I was knocked out too.” Evan said, grinning as he remembered one time pulling out someone’s guts and smearing blood on all the sleeping people’s hands. He had faked having a panic attack to make it seem less like him.

“That’s pretty cool, but that doesn’t convince me.” Connor said, deadpanning.

“Well, I know the name of every person I’ve killed in order, on what day and the time that they stopped breathing.” Evan said, before remembering his trademark. “I’m the only person who can write my trademark in the same way every time.” He said finally, taking a marker from the side table in the middle of the room. He figured it was where Connor could do some recreational activities without others around. He turned his wrist so that it was flat and showed the even paler white of his skin. He quickly drew out the D-E-H of his trademark and then took Connor’s arm, and turned his hand so he couldn’t copy and did it on Connor’s wrist. When they compared, Connor was astonished to find it was the exact same and couldn’t find a single fault.

“How the hell do you do it with a knife?” Connor inquired after some time of staring.

“I use a marker and then cut it.” Evan said, his voice flat. He started to scrub off the ink and when it was mostly gone, he smiled in content. “It’s just easier and I practiced with marker for months before I could do it identically, so I just started doing that.”

Connor stared at the man who had stopped stuttering after talking about how many people he had killed in his life. Connor couldn’t even say that Evan was more than 24 years old.

“Let’s make a deal.” Connor said after a moment.

“Go on.” Evan looked up at Connor with wide sky-blue eyes that held a terrifying insanity to them. Just seeing them made Connor excited.

“I’ve got two more years here, and when I get out I’ll get us an apartment and start working. When you get out, we can live together and you can keep doing what you’ve done, as long as you let me play with some of the victims. I’d love to torture someone enough to give us a bunch of money.” Connor proposed, smirking when he saw Evan’s smile widen at the thought of killing more people. “And my other condition is that we date.” Evan’s smile faltered and Connor thought he had gone too far before Evan turned and smashed his lips against Connor’s. Chapped lips met bitten, worry worked ones, but the two sadly needed air to continue their plans.

“That answer your deal? We can start the dating now if you’d want?” Evan asked cheekily. Connor just tackled him into another kiss, this one with more passion.

“We’ll have to have after murder sex one day. I heard that it is just the fucking best.” Connor said, pulling himself off Evan finally and moving back over to his own bed since there isn’t enough room for the both.

“I would very much enjoy seeing the blood of an enemy smeared on your nude skin.” Evan said, his voice slightly husky. Connor shivered in desire…

Maybe they would just have to break out of this damned place because he’s not sure how long he’d be able to go without seeing Evan working his murder magic and then fuck him senseless afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
